


Afterlife

by iamafrigginfungus



Series: Afterlife [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Spinel was a good gem and gets rewarded for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafrigginfungus/pseuds/iamafrigginfungus
Summary: Spinel wakes up in a strange place
Series: Afterlife [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683658
Kudos: 13





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Put Her Down", another one of my fanfics. I'm sorry if it seems low quality, for I wrote this around midnight yesterday and finally finished it. I hope you enjoy

Spinel woke up in a cloudy realm. She looked around, but there was nothing but pure white clouds and the blue sky above her. She looked down at herself, and found that not only was her gemstone cracked, but there were large holes in it, too. Panicking, she looked around for any gem who could help her with her gem, and noticed a white booth next to a gate, which was guarded by a fence that was miles long. She looked at the booth again, and there was a line of gems, each of their gems cracked. Maybe they’re here for help, too… Spinel thought. With this logic, she got behind the tall red gem and the bag behind her, too. She looked in front of her, and paid attention to the three gems in front of her.  
At the booth was a white gem who wore a red tuxedo with a white shirt. She sported a long white braid, almost like it was a cloud on her head, and pink glasses, and in her right hand was a red pen. On the booth was a typewriter, a stack of papers, and a mug. Spinel observed this gem as she talked to the slender Kyanite in front of her.  
“Kyanite 3XG, was it?” The gem asked the Kyanite.  
“The one and only! I was a guard in Blue’s court.” The blue gem responded.  
“The record here says that you were… shattered by your own troop after they disagreed with your strategy?” The white and pink gem whistled at the paper in amazement.  
“Yes.” The Kyanite responded.  
“It doesn’t seem like you have made too many bad mistakes in your life, but you did steal a Peridot’s visor when she was busy working. We’ll let that one slide for now. Welcome to Heaven!” The gem shook Kyanite’s hand, pressed a button, and the gate opened. The Kyanite swiftly ran inside, running into a bright white light. That last sentence rang in Spinel’s head as a twinge of shock ran through her. She was dead!? How could this be?! Spinel thought back to the last thing she saw, and memories came back.  
“Oh, right…” Spinel’s shock turned into gloom as she thought back to her shattering. How could Pink do such a horrible thing to her? Spinel watched as the second of the gems, a Peridot with triangle-shaped hair and a gem on her stomach, showed up at the station.  
“Are you Peridot 7XG?” The gem asked.  
“Affirmative. I selected the wrong drink in a battle of wits with an agate, and my gemstone disintegrated from the inside out.” The Peridot replied.  
“Exactly what the report says. I’m sorry you came here, but welcome to Heaven.” The gate opened and the Peridot walked inside. Spinel looked at the tall gem in front of her, and noticed she was visibly shaking. In her right hand was a broken dagger, and her left hand was clenched shut. The gem at the booth stood still when she saw the red gem.  
“You must be Carnelian facet 8XL. According to your report, you shattered fifteen gems without explanation, and when you knew this wouldn’t let you in, you shattered yourself willingly?” The gem asked the Carnelian.  
“Look, I didn’t mean to do it! I’m sorry!” The carnelian snapped.  
“Sorry will not make up for all the gems who possibly have no friends now. I’m sorry, but I can’t let this slide.” The booth gem pulled a red lever, shouting “Stay back!” To the people behind the Carnelian, and a hand pulled the red gem down a fiery hole beneath them, the hole shutting after the Carnelian was fully inside. The gem looked down, then at the bag that was in front of Spinel. She proceeded to step over the counter, revealing maroon pants and red shoes, and open the bag, which contained three gems—A red, white, and pink gem all shaped like hearts— that regenerated once the bag opened. The three gems were all Spinels. The one on the left had pink skin and red hair with a red and white spotted dress, the one on the right was a lighter pink Spinel with pink hair and a white dress, and the one in the middle had white skin, white hair, and a white suit, and they all had heart shaped buns on their heads. All of their gemstones look like they took a hammer repeatedly, and you could tell that they were beaten to death in the bag. The gem in the suit quickly hopped back into her booth and opened the gate, letting all three gems in, and she hid her face in her hands.  
“What others won’t do.” She said to herself before turning her attention to Spinel.  
“Hey….” Spinel said to the gem.  
“Oh, hello. You’re…. Oh, Pink Diamond’s Spinel. Perfect cut.” The gem responded.  
“Yep. I was--” Spinel was cut off by the gem as she spoke.  
“Put down by Pink Diamond via shotgun and hammer in a dark blue shed. It says here that… You’ve made no particularly bad mistakes in life! Died a pure soul!” The gem sounded ecstatic. Spinel turned around as a few gems behind her clapped, and one of them whistled. The booth gem proceeded to slam her hand down on the button that opened the gate, and stared at Spinel.  
“Welcome to Heaven, Spinel.” She said. Spinel looked at the gem, and then at the gems in line, and they nodded at her. Spinel took a deep breath, and entered the gates, shutting her eyes as the light hit her.

Spinel opened her eyes, and looked at the land in front of her. It was a grassy wonderland, a lake on her left, a forest on her right, and a garden in front of her with the most beautiful flowers. There were many gems playing and running along the forest. The fuschia gem took a step forward from the door onto the grass, and its long blades tickled her legs as she stepped farther and farther in. She took a left and found herself at the lake, where the water was clearer than the windows on Homeworld that Pink would let her look through when she wasn’t in the garden. Spinel looked up and saw that near the lake was a waterfall that led to it, and there were gems jumping from the waterfall into the lake. Looking closer in the water, she could see gems swimming in the lake with a few fish, their multicolored scales gleaming and glistening as the sun hit them. Spinel looked behind at the forest, where some gems played with each other and some gems played with the fauna--There were foxes, deer, and many other animals-- that inhabited the trees and fields.

Spinel looked at the landmass around her, and she now knew one thing. This was her new home now, and she was in good hands. She’ll have many friends to play with, a good home of trees and flowers, and she’s now safe from the hands of Pink.


End file.
